1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device having a light emitting element disposed on an electrically conductive member.
2. Description of Related Art
Attempts have been made in a light emitting device using a light emitting element as a light source to improve optical output power by disposing a reflective film containing silver and the like around the light emitting element, and further to suppress discoloration or the like of a reflective film by forming a protective film made of an inorganic material by way of sputtering, CVD or the like (see for example, Patent reference 1: JP 2009-224538A).    Patent reference 1: JP 2009-224538A
However, when a conventional method is used, there has been a problem that although the optical output power can be improved by the reflective film, decrease in optical output power occurs during the operation. That is, in the case of sputtering, CVD, or the like, a material constituent travels more or less in a straight line toward the object and is deposited thereon to form a protective film. Therefore, for example, in the vicinity of a light emitting element, the light emitting element itself becomes an obstacle and thus a protective film of good quality has been unable to be obtained. As a result, deterioration of the reflective film starts to take place from such a portion and which causes discoloration of the reflective film.